Music
by Off That Gas
Summary: Short songfics from my iPod


Music

Transylvania- Tyler, The Creator -Shadouge (look up this guy, he's awesome)

Shadow walked into the club looking for her. She'd managed to get away from him the night before, but tonight he was determined to get her. He spotted her off by herself dancing to the music. A smirk made its way across his face as he made his way over to where she was. "Hello bat-girl," he said as Rouge jumped and turned around.

"Oh, it's just you," she says, regaining her composure.

"What do you mean it's just me?" Shadow asked, sounding offended.

"Exactly that. It's just you. What do you want?" She replies, crossing her arms.

Shadow took her arm and turned her around before saying,"Dance with me."

Rouge smirked before she began to grind on him. Shadow placed his hands on her waist and said,"You somehow managed to get away from me last night."

Rouge chuckled and said,"Yeah, I know."

"That won't be the case tonight," Shadow says, pulling her hips into his.

"Don't be too sure about that," she says, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"But I am. I'm not letting you get away this time."

"Really? How you gonna do that?"

"I'll follow you around this club if I have to."

"Creeper."

"Say what you want, but you're the one grinding on me."

"What if I have to use the restroom?"

"I'll follow you there too."

"OD creeper."

"I'm not leaving this club without you, bat-girl."

"You really think you'll have me going home with you tonight?"

"I don't think, I know. It will happen."

The song ends and the two break apart. Rouge smirks at the hedgehog before making her way to the door. Shadow quickly follows her, and once they're outside, he takes her hand and leads her to his motorcycle. He puts his helmet on and then hands Rouge a extra helmet. Rouge looks at him with a smug grin on her face before reluctantly taking the helmet. They mount the motorcycle before riding off into the night.

Thinking bout you- Frank Ocean -Sonamy (not gonna end happy)

"Amy…I'm sorry. Please just return my calls," Sonic said, leaving another. voicemail on his ex-girlfriend's phone. He ended the call and then hung his head. Amy hasn't talked to him in a week; no calls, no texts, no nothing. "I really screwed up this time," he whispered before his phone rang. It was Amy. Sonic took a deep breath before answering the phone. "Hey," he says, sounding too exited.

"Sonic, stop blowing up my phone," Amy said.

"What…"

"Stop. Blowing. Up. My. Phone."

"Ames, why? I'm trying to make things right."

"That's the thing; I don't even think you can make things right."

"I can. Just give me a chance…"

"No Sonic. You slept with Sally. Twice."

"I know, and it was the biggest mistake I ever made; trust me…"

"I don't think I can trust you anymore."

"Why?"

"Why? Because I trusted you with my heart and you crushed it. Why should I give you the chance to do that again?"

"But I won't do it again."

"Sonic, I chased you for years. I loved you. And when we get into a relationship, you fuck it up. I refuse to let that happen again."

"Amy, I made a big mistake sleeping with Sally. You should know it's you that I want."

"Why should I believe that?"

"Because I'm not lying. I've never lied about how much I love you Amy."

"If you love me so much, why'd you do what you did?"

"…"

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Amy, I'm not gonna give up on us."

"Why? I already have."

Sonic heard the line go dead, and tried to call back, but it went straight to voicemail. He hung up the phone before standing up. His screen lit up from a text message. It was from Amy, and it read: "We're done. Leave me alone." Sonic's heart sank. "Shit!" He yelled as he threw his phone across the room, watching it break once it hit the wall.

Take You Down- Chris Brown -Silvaze (Great song!)

Silver took Blaze's hand and led her up the stairs to his bedroom. Once they were in there, Silver turned to Blaze and kissed her deeply; sliding his tongue into her mouth and wrapping his arms around her waist. When the kiss breaks, Blaze says,"You really wanna do this?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that question?" He says with a smirk. Blaze grins and then kisses him again. Silver deepens the kiss and then picks the feline up and lays her on the bed. Still kissing, he slides his hand into her shirt and grips one of her breasts, causing her to moan into the kiss. Their kiss breaks and Silver removes her shirt, and then her bra, revealing her bare chest to him. On a normal day, he would've teased her and played with her ample chest, but he'd been wanting this for too long. So he would have to save the teasing for another day. He took his shirt off, and then he began to unbuckle his jeans. Blaze just watched, patiently awaiting the revelation of the hedgehog's dick. Silver stepped out of his jeans and then pulled his boxers down; fully exposing himself to the feline. Blaze's eyes widened as she looked at Silver's cock. She reached out to touch it, but Silver stopped her and moved to take her jeans off. Then, he took her panties off and said,"Ready for this?" Blaze nodded and Silver moved forward to take her.

Poetic Justice- Kendrick Lamar ft. Drake -Taiream (favorite song!)

Tails slowly make his way over to where Cream was. He was trying to catch her while she was alone so that he could admit his feelings to her, but every time he tried he either choked up or Amy pulled her away. But this time he was determined to tell her how he felt. Cream was sitting on a bench, watching Sonic and Amy play basketball against Shadow and Rouge. Silver and Blaze were on another bench on the other side of the court watching the "game" and Knuckles was throwing a football with Jet and Vector. Cream was on her phone, not paying attention to the couples playing basketball. She noticed Tails sit down next to her, and she looked up and smiled. "Hey," she said before she locked her phone.

"What's up?" He replied, returning the smile and masking his nervousness.

"Watching this so-called basketball game."

"Why you say it like its boring?"

"Cause it is. I mean, they've been playing for ten minutes, and the score is tied."

"That's not boring."

"The score is zero-zero."

"Oh. That is boring. Can I tell you something?"

"Sure," she said, getting back on her phone.

"Um…I like you. A lot."

Cream almost dropped her phone. "What?" She said, wanting to make sure she heard right."

"I like you. A lot," Tails repeated. He held his breath, waiting on her to reject him, but instead he heard her say,"I like you too." A smile broke out onto his face as she hugged him tightly.

"Aww, look would you look at that," Sonic said, as Tails and Cream pulled away from each other.

"Ahh, shut up," Tails said as he put his arm around his new girlfriend.


End file.
